


AV

by gryvon



Category: Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love)
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato brings home a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AV

**Author's Note:** AV is the abbreviation used in Japanese slang for adult videos.

Kato was waiting by the time Iwaki made it back to their apartment. The blonde smiled as Iwaki toed off his shoes, a mischievous grin that spread into his eyes.

"I rented a video," Kato announced. He held up the video, a plain DVD bereft of its case.

Iwaki shrugged, the movement lost as he pulled off his coat and tossed it on the back of the couch. He wasn't particularly in the mood to watch anything, having just come off the set but he wouldn't complain about the chance to see Kato for a while. Kato rose from the couch to put the DVD in the player. Kato settled next to him, closer than was necessary but Iwaki definitely didn't mind. The younger man's arm snaked around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"What is it?" Iwaki asked as static played on the screen, only to be replaced seconds later by a simple title screen. He didn't recognize the name of the movie, not surprising since it appeared to be a low budget work.

"Something you'll like." Kato kissed him on the neck as he spoke, his arms pulling Iwaki tight in to him.

Iwaki was torn between watching the TV or watching Kato. Curiosity won out and he stared at the screen as a simple apartment shot played out. Then Kato walked on screen, followed by another man and his eyes widened. Kato had rented one of his own AV's?

"Like it?" Kato's tongue mapped foreign shapes on the skin behind his ear.

"Why?" He gasped, back arching in pleasure as Kato's hands ran under his shirt.

Kato shifted them, pushing Iwaki down onto the couch. "I thought it'd be interesting." He turned his head to the side, his eyes falling back on the TV screen as the digital Kato pushed his male companion down onto a smaller couch in the AV.

"Does it make you jealous?" Kato purred low in his ear, mimicking the motions of his character on the screen. "Don't you want to be the guy on the screen? Don't you want me to touch you?"

"Touch me," Iwaki commanded, turning his face away from the TV screen. He was jealous and he didn't bother to hide it, Kato would be able to tell anyways.

Kato moved down, opening Iwaki's shirt as he went. His tongue laved at the exposed skin, burning a line down his chest until he reached the top of Iwaki's pants. The fabric there was stripped away with ease, shoved down to his knees to leave him exposed to Kato's ministrations. Out of the corner of his eyes Iwaki could see Kato in the video engulfing his partner at the same time as the real Kato closed his mouth around Iwaki.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hips jerking as Kato's mouth moved slowly around him. Loud moans worked their way past clenched lips. The noise only seemed to encourage Kato, making him bob his head faster. Kato's tongue swirled and Iwaki cried out his lover's name. One of Kato's hands joined his mouth, playing with the skin around the base of his erection, while the other crept lower, pressing cool liquid inside Kato. Any doubts he'd harbored about Kato planning this before were gone now.

Iwaki's hands thread their way through blonde hair, his back arching as Kato pressed inside and around him. His eyes sneaked open, sparing a glance at the TV screen only to find that he'd unwittingly matched the position of his counterpart in the AV. He watched Kato's digital partner's face scrunch up, his own breath quickening as Kato pressed his fingers deep inside, rubbing in time to the movement of his mouth.

He came at the same time as the man on the screen. Iwaki's voice filled the apartment, deafening out the sounds from the AV as he filled Kato's mouth. Kato's hands encouraged him, coaxing him further until he was left spent. Slumping back onto the couch, Iwaki watched Kato lick his lips with a devilish smile as he pulled away. Strong hands moved to his hips, flipping Iwaki onto his stomach. Firm weight pressed into his back as Kato leaned over him.

Kato turned Iwaki's head to face the TV. "Watch."

The word burned in his mind and he found his eyes glued to the screen as Kato pressed inside of him. The two men on the screen were locked in a similar embrace, the man on the bottom crying out with over exaggerated enthusiasm. Iwaki's soft pants could barely be heard over the TV, his breath forced from him every time Kato thrust inside him. He fought the urge to close his eyes, to surround himself in the pleasure of being with Kato.

His earlier envy was replaced with pride as Kato leaned over him, panting endearments and promises of love. The man on the screen may have felt Kato before but this wasn't acting. Iwaki had Kato, here, now, in real life. No AV could change that. Kato was his.

He let his eyes fall shut as Kato's hips jerked erratically, thrusts quickening until he stilled with a final, hard slam. Kato's seed filled him and he could hear the Kato in the AV crying out in release at the same time.

Kato reached over him, the move sending a delicious shiver up Iwaki's spine from where they were still joined. He clicked a button on the remote and the room fell into silence. Slowly Kato slipped out, rolling Iwaki to face him. He was held tight as Kato kissed him, abated passion playing out between their lips.

The kiss ended and Kato still held him close, leaning in to whisper in Iwaki's ear. "Maybe next time we'll watch one of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
